That Was Some Strange Ramen
by bemyhero
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW...What happens when Kakashi and Naruto change bodies? Well, absolute chaos of course! This is just a stupid story, and I hope you enjoy it. : Rated T just in case of some language, but I doubt it.


**Ok. This is just something I thought up the other day. Hahaha. Anyways, you need to review when you're done as well. Oh, and my story is in kind of a narrative form and will switch to more of a story format. It's weird just to warn you…very different from my normal writing style. Thanks. :)**

The Old Switch-a-roo

The day had been normal. Well, normal for a ninja. Sure there were training sessions to be done, mission reports to be given, ramen to be eaten, and scandalous books to read. Not all by the same person thankfully, but you get the drift. Sure it was normal. Things had been very calm for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even the ever energetic Naruto hadn't caused too many problems. Ok. There was the complaint by a group of girls that he had used his Sexy no Jutsu to peep on them. Naruto had found out that those girls were a lot smarter than they looked…or was it that he had done it the day before as well?

The normal day soon turned into a not-so-normal day when Naruto decided to go to a different ramen shop than normal. It was new, and from what he heard their ramen was quite possibly the best in the village. How could he miss out? He couldn't, that was the reason why he was going…duh. Anyways, it turned out that on his way who should he meet? Well, the rest of Team 7 of course. His two teammates looked a little angry upon approaching him, and his big silly grin didn't help any.

"Oh…hey Sakura…Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei…" he said nervously.

"You missed training today, Naruto." came the somewhat lethargic voice of his sensei as he continued to read his book.

It was a new one, and a sequel to Come Come Paradise. Naruto would have apologized had Kakashi not started to giggle while reading, then upon him realizing that he had giggled out loud and that all three of his students were staring at him, he cleared his throat and acted as if nothing happened.

Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads as Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry guys…I was busy."

"Busy doing what? Being a pervert?" came Sakura's question, and Naruto couldn't miss her angered tone.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed most likely thinking about how stupid his teammate was.

"I-I'm going to go get some ramen…you guys wanna come?" he asked fearfully watching Sakura who seemed to be very intimidating at the moment.

"Ramen? You want to go get ramen after skipping out on trai-" Sakura was suddenly cut off by the familiar voice of her sensei and her eyes turned to him.

"Sure, Naruto." was all he said, and started walking in the direction that Naruto was going.

Naruto gave a loud yell of happiness at finally getting to go eat and ran after his sensei.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who just shrugged and followed with his hands in his pockets, and she fell behind him.

(AT THE RAMEN SHOP)

Naruto was sitting in a booth and Kakashi sat across from him. Sakura sat next to Kakashi and that left Sasuke to sit next to Naruto. A waitress came by and looked at the group of ninjas with a overly bright smile and a very annoying voice.

"My name is Nakashima and I'll be your server today…We have beef ramen, chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, ramen with vegetables, ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…" was all that Naruto started to hear and his stomach growled loudly which drew all eyes to him "I don't care what kind it is! I just want some ramen!" he yelled.

The others began to get on him for being so rude and the girl seemed to be much more serious now. She looked from Kakashi to Naruto and back and forth again with a different kind of smile on her face.

"I believe I know the perfect dish for you. I will be back in a moment." she said and bowed then left.

She was back within moments and put a very large bowl of ramen in the center of the table and placed four bowls on the table. However, Sakura and Sasuke told her that they weren't hungry.

Kakashi and Naruto on the other hand began piling food into their bowls "What kind of ramen is this? It smells great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Its today's special. Ramen Surprise." she said then bowed again and left the table.

Naruto was too busy scarfing down ramen to really remember that Kakashi would have to remove his mask in order to eat, but the other two hadn't forgot. They still remembered that fateful day of trying to see. Perhaps today? Yea, right!

Just as Kakashi was about to remove his mask a little white dog landed on their table which caused Sakura and Sasuke to both jump. Akamaru. That meant that Kiba, Hinata, and Shino wouldn't be far behind. The other three ninjas were soon standing at the foot of their table, and as Sakura and Sasuke looked back at their sensei he had already finished. Fate was against them.

Sasuke began banging his head on the table repeatedly and Sakura began threatening Kiba who's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

The rest of the meal was pretty normal, and Naruto gave a contented sigh "That was the best ramen ever!" he yelled and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You're too loud…do you have to yell everything?" Sasuke asked glaring at his teammate.

"Wanna fight?" Naruto asked as if suddenly serious, but his serious face was far from serious and was actually quite comical.

Sasuke was about to reply but Naruto's face suddenly changed as did Kakashi's. It was a mixture of fear, surprise, and that look that people get when they are about to throw up. The two ninjas stood up suddenly and bolted out the door and around to the back of the shop. Their other two companions looked confused then followed to make sure they were alright.

To their surprise they found Naruto and Kakashi sprawled out on the ground face down and unconscious.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" they yelled.

"We need to get them to the hospital." Sakura said quickly and Sasuke nodded.

(AT KONOHA HOSPITAL)

((Kakashi's point of view is italicized. Other people talking is normal type.))

_Ugh. Never eating there again. I think they killed me…Where am I anyways? My eyes feel so heavy…The hospital. Great. _

"Oh. So you're finally awake?" came a question from a nearby Uchiha "That's what you get for being an idiot. You ate so much you got sick."

_Did he just call me an idiot? _

Sasuke moved around the bed to the window "But it may have not been all your fault seeing as how Kakashi-sensei is also sick, and he didn't eat nearly as much as you did."

_Wait…what? What's he talking about?_

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked but froze as soon as he heard his own voice and his eyes widened "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing's wrong with your voice, baka. If anything its less annoying." Sasuke said crossing his arms then noticed that his teammate appeared very distressed at the moment.

_Baka? He only calls Naruto baka…This is a dream. I'm dreaming. Yes. Hallucinating. It was food poisoning._

"Are you going to throw up again, because you don't look so good…" said the Uchiha.

"I-I need a mirror…" _I'll find out what's going on. This is a dream. This is a dream. Well, nightmare might be a better word…_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a small hand mirror from a nearby table and handed it to the blonde. It was weird. Naruto looked into the mirror and his eyes grew about three sizes bigger.

"Punch me…"

Ok. That was a weird request "What?"

"Punch me…I'm dreaming so it wont hurt."

"What are you talking about, baka…you aren't dreaming."

"I'm not?" _Oh dear…this is very bad…_"I need to talk to N-…I mean Kakashi-sensei." _This is so weird._

"Ok…he's in the next room."

((Naruto's point of view is the same as Kakashi's, and this part would have been happening at the same time as the little part to do with Kakashi.))

_So tired…mmm…ramen…Wait. Where am I? Why is it so dark? Am I blind?_

Naruto opened his eyes quickly and winced at the sudden flow of light.

_Nope…not blind. Why is my left eye covered up? Am I injured. Why am I in the hospital?_

"Thank goodness you're finally awake, sensei." came the soft voice of a girl. Well, really the only girl that mattered to him.

_Did she just call me sensei? What's she smoking?_

"Are you feeling better?" she asked and gave a worried look as she seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being.

_Why is she watching over me? And why is she being so nice? Am I dreaming?_

"Sensei?" she asked "Are you feeling sick again?" Sakura asked and went to the door to call for a nurse or something.

"No! I'm fine…" he said and trailed off and his hand went to his throat. His voice changed…Was that like some crazy jump in puberty?

_Why do I sound just like Kakashi-sensei?_

"Sensei…you're worrying me…I'm going to go and find a doctor- Naruto! What are you doing out of bed?!" she shrieked as the boy walked in followed by Sasuke.

_What? Wait…that's me! It's not a clone…_

He grabbed a mirror quickly and looked in it.

"AWESOME!!!" he yelled which surprised Sakura and Sasuke greatly.

"S-sensei?" squeaked Sakura.

Naruto, well Kakashi as it were, moved across the room and looked at the silver haired man.

"This is a nightmare…" came his voice.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked but it confused Sakura and Sasuke as would be expected. Shoot I'm confusing myself and I'm telling the story.

The blonde nodded slowly and stood up straight with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke watched the two interact with one another and thought for a moment.

"Something's wrong Sakura." Sasuke said to the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked confused "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Watch them a moment. Naruto isn't acting like himself, and neither is Kakashi-sensei. Rather, they are acting like each other. Or-" he paused and his eyes widened slightly before moving over to Kakashi's bed and smacked him in the back of the head.

Sakura gasped "Sasuke-kun what are you-"

"Wanna fight?" said Kakashi while he jumped to his feet on the bed and glared at Sasuke.

_Wow…I'm tall…This is so amazing! Wait…what am I still doing here? I could totally get away with anything I wanted to in this body._

And with that, Naruto in Kakashi's body jumped off the bed and dashed out the door, skidded into the hallway, and ran as fast as he could to the exit.

_Wow…Kakashi-sensei has long legs…I can really go fast now. No one will be able to catch me…_

Laughter filled the hallways, and he pushed himself past Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Tsunade-sama who all watched him leave in shock and confusion.

"What is going on?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes and soon saw the blonde haired demon child running after his sensei, and didn't say a word to them.

Sakura and Sasuke were now running as well, but were stopped by Asuma and Guy "What is going on?" the hokage asked once again to the two Gennins.

**Ok…That's chapter one! This will most likely only be two or maybe three chapters long, so enjoy it while you can. Hahaha! Review please…**


End file.
